Software multitenancy may include a software architecture in which a single instance of software runs on a server and serves multiple tenants. A tenant may refer to a group of users that share a common access with specific privileges to the software instance. In a multitenant architecture, a software application may be designed to provide every tenant with a dedicated share of the instance, including data, a configuration, user management, functional properties, and/or non-functional properties. Multitenancy may be contrasted with a multi-instance architecture, where separate software instances operate on behalf of different tenants. A cloud computing environment may implement a multitenant architecture or a multi-instance architecture.